


One Last Time

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Inseparable - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Community: love bingo, Identity Swap, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While preparing to trade lives, Joe and Charlie have one last intimate moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)  
> Written for [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/).  
>  _Inseparable_ is a short film (~11 minutes) and can be watched in its entirety [here](https://www.facebook.com/inseparablefilm).  
>  This story gives major spoilers for the film; you might want to watch it first (hey, it's only 11 minutes long!).

Joe smiled as he looked at Charlie. With his scruffy facial hair shaved off and his hair trimmed, he looked downright respectable.

"Think I can pass as you?"

Joe laughed. Charlie just grinned.

Charlie's expression sobered. His eyes slowly traveled down Joe's torso, finally stopping when he reached his groin. Joe looked away, clearly flustered, but he made no attempt to cover himself. 

Out of his periphery, Joe saw Charlie take a step towards him. He turned, looking into his brother's face. Even knowing him as well as he did, Joe found Charlie's expression was hard to read.

"Charlie...?"

Reaching out, Charlie gently cupped Joe's face in his hands. He leaned in, resting his forehead against his brother's.

Charlie nuzzled gently against Joe's check. Then, just barely moving forward, his lips brushed against his brother's.

Joe pulled back. 

"Charlie..."

"C'mon, Joe, one last time... for old time's sake?"

Joe closed his eyes, turning away from his brother. They had... experimented in their teens, but Joe had never thought much of it. He left all of that behind when he became an adult, something Charlie still hadn't managed to do. And yet, as Charlie leaned in closer and brushed his smooth cheek against Joe's, he couldn't suppress a shudder of desire.

They were kissing, suddenly; Charlie roughly pressing his lips against Joe's, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Joe was kissing back, arching his body against Charlie's, running his fingers through Charlie's hair.

Charlie shoved Joe against one of the lockers; he moved his hands down, grabbing Joe's arse. 

"Charlie..." Joe whispered.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Joe? Or do you wanna fuck me?"

"You," Joe whispered as he kissed and bit at his brother's neck and shoulder, "I want you to do me..."

With a smile, Charlie pushed between Joe's legs. He reached down and grabbed Joe's thighs, pulling him forward and tilting his pelvis to make his arsehole easier to get to.

"I... I haven't got anything," Charlie said apologetically, "I'll need to use spit."

"That's fine," said Joe.

Joe's head fell back against the locker, he shook his head.

"Joe...?"

"I... I was just thinking of asking if you had condoms, but..." Joe let out a bitter laugh. "But I guess there's really no point, is there...?"

"Joe..."

Charlie pulled his brother close.

Joe rested his head on Charlie's shoulder. They stood for a moment, just holding each other.

"Maybe we should just-"

"No," Joe interrupted, pulling Charlie over to one of the benches. He sat down at one end, spreading his legs.

Charlie began to kneel down.

"No, wait," said Joe. Pulling Charlie towards him, Joe took hold of his brother's cock. Reaching forward, he gently pulled back his foreskin and circled his tongue around the head of his cock. He stroked the shaft of Charlie's cock, taking more of his head into his mouth.

Charlie smiled as he watched his brother's head bob up and down as he gave him a blowjob. He was pleased to find that he was still quite good at it.

"Ah... Joe... you need to stop... I'm gonna come in your mouth here in a second..."

Joe slid his lips off of Charlie's cock. Reaching up, he pulled Charlie to his knees. He leaned back, spreading his legs a little further open. Scooting forward, Charlie pressed his hard, moist prick against Joe's opening.

"Go ahead; no need to be ginger."

With a nod, Charlie pushed deep into Joe, who let out a cry and leaned even further back.

"Relax," said Charlie, "I've got you..."

Charlie put one arm around Joe, pulling him close. He put his other hand on Joe's lower back, holding him still as he began to fuck him in earnest. Despite Joe's efforts with his tongue, Charlie's cock was nearly dry, and it hurt as he thrust back and forth inside him. Joe didn't mind, though, the pain gave him something to focus on, to take his mind off the future. Joe grunted and leaned against Charlie, wrapping his arms loosely around his torso. He moaned, clutching at Charlie's back.

"It's okay, you can draw blood..."

Charlie let out a deep groan as Joe's nails dug into his skin. He focused on the pain, relishing the way it kept him in the here and now, and allowed him to ignore everything else.

Shifting his hold on Joe a bit, Charlie reached between them. When he wrapped his hand around Joe's cock, he felt that it was already hard. He barely had to touch it before Joe came, his jizm spurting over both of their stomachs. This pushed Charlie over the edge; he came hard inside his brother. Both of them sagged, leaning on each other for support.

 

Charlie sat back, pulling out of Joe's arse. 

"Wow, we're a mess..."

"Yeah," said Joe, "I guess we should get a shower."

Charlie got to his feet. Reaching down, he pulled Joe up.

"Feeling better?"

Joe smiled. "A bit, yeah."

Charlie hugged him again.

"I promise I won't let you down, Joe."

"I know, Charlie. Thank you. For everything."


End file.
